Mon valeon
by Elaelle
Summary: Draco tente de se suicider. pourquoi ? Changement de titre qui correspond plus avec l'idée que je m'en fait.
1. Chapter 1

Three shot.

Draco, jeune homme de la haute se fait battre par son fiancé. Désespéré et brisé, il songe à se suicider quand il est sauvé par un ange brun aux yeux vert bouteille. Ce dernier prend soin de lui et Draco tombe peu à peu sous son charme jusqu'à ce que son fiancé le retrouve.

Draco : Fait partie de la haute moldu. Il ne connaît pas le monde magique.

Harry : Célèbre de par sa victoire contre voldemort, le brun possède une grande société qui exploite une chaîne de télé prestigieuse, une radio, la téléphonie et le commerce des voitures volantes. Riche et puissant aussi bien du côté sorcier que moldu.

Ron : Bras droit de Harry.

Hermione : Avocate chargé de défendre les intérêt de la multinationale Potter & Associés.

Ginny : Chargé des relations internationales. Marié à Neville Longdubat, célèbre chercheur et père de nombreux remèdes contre le cancer, dépression et autre.

J'ai vingt ans et assis sur une chaise, mon regard glisse sur la foule réunie dans la grande salle de bal du manoir Malfoy. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai réussi à m'éclipser. Tout ces regards figés sur le moindre de mes faits et gestes, m'obligeant à sourire alors que mon coeur est si froid, si mort ! Seulement, je risquais gros s'il m'avait vu ne serait-ce que fermer les yeux de fatigue.

J'ai vingt ans et sur cette chaise, je songe à ma vie. Je suis malheureux. L'amour, chose que je croyais avoir trouvé s'est révélé être un calvaire permanent. Je n'ai goût à rien, les choses n'ont plus grâce à mes yeux. Je suis assis sur cette chaise, je souris et pourtant, je souffre. Mon corps est couvert de blessures si bien caché par les vêtements. Il fait attention à ne toucher ni mon visage ni le moindre endroit pouvant lui être préjudiciable.

J'ai vingt ans et je n'ai même plus la force de le haïr parce que c'est moi que je déteste. Pour mon incapacité à le dénoncer et mettre un terme à ma souffrance. Mais ce soir...

Ma mère est si belle ! Radieuse, elle virevolte autour des invités, ayant toujours le mot juste pour les faire rire. Mon père est souvent à ses côtés, imposant et charismatique. Je sais qu'il songe à me laisser la tête de la famille, faire de moi le chef mais je refuse cette charge. Pas parce que je ne le vaut pas mais parce qu'il s'arrangerait pour me mettre de côté et régner. Seul.

Je sais les dégâts qu'il peut faire, mes os s'en souviennent parfaitement. Je le regarde flirter avec cette fille, une belle rousse pimpante à la poitrine généreuse. Ginevra Weasley, si je me souviens bien. Il ne cesse de répéter son nom. Il la veut dans son lit, je le sais. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se conduit de la sorte et pas la première avec qui il me trompe. Cependant, je gage que ses tentatives de drague ne doivent pas être concluant car rien ne s'est encore passé. Une coriace, celle-là !

On m'avait dit que ce serait un bel âge, celui où je concrétiserais tout mes rêves. On croit toujours qu'après vingt ans, les rêves seront encore pleins notre tête. Mais ils se trompent ! Avoir vingt ans n'est pas un bel âge. C'est celui où l'on perd toutes ses illusions, où on découvre que le monde dans lequel on vit n'est que noirceur, douleur et trahison. Je porte un verre de champagne à mes lèvres, le vide d'une gorgée puis le pose par terre. C'est le moment de partir. Lorsque je me lève, ma longue chevelure blonde vient caresser le creux de mes reins. Ils sont magnifiques, d'une couleurs presque argenté. J'ai vingt ans et j'aime attirer les regard, j'aime ça. Enfin, ça l'était jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre. Aujourd'hui, je m'en mord les doigts.

J'entend plus que je ne vois certaines personnes se plaindre que l'invité d'honneur ne s'est toujours pas présenté. Monsieur Potter, sorcier et grand homme d'affaire. Le grand vainqueur de ce mage noir, Voldemort. Père ne cessait de s'en plaindre, disant qu'à cause de ce type, les affaires allaient mal. Ce type faisait pression sur lui, voulant l'obliger à financer sa guerre. Heureusement que ce Potter l'a vaincu ou je n'aurais pas donné cher à notre fortune.

Les sorciers. Ils sont minoritaires et pourtant, tellement important dans notre société. Grâce à eux et à leur combat, nous avons échappés au rang détestable de chair à pâté pour les mangemort de Voldy. Ils se sont aperçu qu'il était temps que les moldus comme moi, les personnes dénués de pouvoirs devaient être mit au courant de la guerre qui agitait leur monde. Un grand réseau de résistance a pu se former, sorciers et moldus ont unis leurs effort. Et Potter a fait le reste.

Depuis, il a imposé sa gigantesque entreprise sur le marché et fait rapidement fortune. Moi-même, je possède une des voitures qu'il commercialise, celles qui volent. Ils ont réussi à les adapter pour que les moldus puissent les utiliser. Finit les heures de bouchon. Potter a aussi adapté la téléphonie, la télé et la radio pour les sorciers. Bon filon puisque étant le seul sur le marché, le voilà leader. Franchement, je suis épaté.

Je regarde une dernière fois celui qui sera mon ex-fiancé et sourit. Bientôt, il ne pourra plus évoluer dans ce monde qu'il aime tant. En effet, seul notre mariage aurait pu lui assurer une place de choix. On le tolère mais il n'en fait pas réellement partie. Et après ma mort, il en sera éjecté. Et ça me ravit.

Je quitte mon poste, marchant lentement vers ma chambre. Une fois entré, je m'enferme dans ma salle de bain, me place face au miroir puis ôte lentement mes vêtements, dévoilant ce corps que je ne saurais voir.

Il m'a brisé mais cette fois, c'est moi qui le mettra à terre. Oui, il perdra tout et de là-haut, j'en serais heureux ! Le sang tranche sur ma peau blanche comme la porcelaine. J'aime sa couleur, celle de ma délivrance. Mes rêves d'une belle vie, heureux et amoureux s'estompent au rythme de mon souffle qui s'amenuise.

J'oscille puis tombe par terre. Tout devient flou et je m'enfonce peu à peu dans l'obscurité. Mais avant de me noyer dans le noir, deux prunelles vert bouteilles s'ancrent dans mon esprit. Est-ce que...

— Il se réveille, dit une voix féminine.

— Ah enfin. Ça fait déjà deux semaines qu'il dort. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

— Où... suis-je ? Ma voix est si éraillée qu'elle me fait mal.

— Vous êtes en sécurité, me dit la voix de femme. Restez allongé et ne faites pas d'effort inutile. Je reviendrais demain. D'ici là, reposez-vous !

J'entend une porte se fermer avant de sentir plus que je ne le vois une personne s'asseoir là où se trouvait la femme. Une main chaude se pose sur la mienne tandis qu'une autre se glisse sous ma nuque. On me soulève légèrement pour m'aider à boire. J'avais tellement soif, ça fait du bien !

Après que ma tête soit réinstallé confortablement sur un épais coussin, j'osais enfin ouvrir les yeux. Faites que ce ne soit pas "lui" !

Seulement la voix masculine était diamétralement opposé de celle appartenant à mon fiancé. Celle-ci est chaude, tranquille et donne une impression de sécurité. Coulant un oeil dans sa direction, mon souffle se coupe. Cet homme est le plus viril que je n'ai jamais vu. Des épaules larges balayés par une chevelure brillante noire corbeau, une peau mat et deux prunelles vertes. Et un corps... de ce que je peux voir, il est ...miam !

Mais le moment ne se prête guère a ce genre d'état d'âme surtout que je le devine être celui qui m'a sauvé. Le sang afflue d'un coup à mes joues et je tente vainement de reprendre ma main, chose impossible.

— Ne soyez pas effrayé Mr Malfoy, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

L'intonation de sa voix me donne des frissons. Je finis par me détendre imperceptiblement même si je reste sur mes gardes.

— Où suis-je ?

— Chez moi, à Godric Hollow. Je vous ai trouvé dans une salle de bain. Est-ce que

quelqu'un vous as fait du mal ?

Je hôchais la tête sans répondre, le regard rivé sur le plafond blanc. Il semble comprendre que je préfère rester muet car il ne tente pas d'en apprendre plus. Nous restons silencieux pendant un temps indéterminable sans que cela pèse. Je me sens bien, comme si j'étais... en sécurité ? Oui, voilà ce que je ressens. Et pourtant, je suis plutôt méfiant avec les inconnus. Depuis mes fiançailles, je n'aime guère que l'on s'approche de moi de trop près.

— ...Va vous chercher ?

Mince, il me parle depuis tout à l'heure alors que mon cerveau est totalement déconnecté. Seulement, je suis tellement fatigué...

— Reposez-vous, je reste là.

Alors que je sombre à nouveau dans le néant, je l'entend me dire qu'il veille sur mon sommeil. Lorsque je me réveille à nouveau, je constate que la pièce est plongé dans l'obscurité. Mes sens à nouveau en éveil, je bouge les jambes : elles répondent. Les bras, la tête et le reste du corps suivent à mon grand soulagement. En tournant mon visage, je me retrouve face à celui de mon sauveur qui dors paisiblement à mes côtés. Il s'était allongé pour plus de commodité.

Je détaille allègrement son visage taillé à la serpe. Viril, un adjectif qui lui convient à merveille. Et malgré moi, cette sensation que mon fiancé avait si bien étouffé refit surface. Le désir... il y avait longtemps que je l'avais oublié. J'avais envie de l'homme qui m'avait sauvé la vie. J'osais lever une main pour toucher sa joue, fermant les yeux sous la douceur de sa peau. Je sentais les poils naissant de sa barbe sous mes doigts, leur frottement m'excitait davantage.

Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque je sentis un baiser effleurer la peau sensible de mon poignet. Je m'éloignais d'un brusque sursaut lorsque je vis ses prunelles filtrant sous ses cils me fixer avec insistance. Depuis quand était-il réveillé ?

— Je... suis désolé ! Bégayais-je.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, Draco.

Mon nom glissait dans sa bouche, accentuant mon malaise et mon envie de lui. Mais je n'osais rien faire. Mon ignorance dans ce domaine me tombait dessus comme une masse et prendre cette réalité en face me fit mal. Oui, j'avais oublié que je n'étais pas désirable à "ses" yeux. L'homme me scrutait si intensément que je me détournais, les joues en feu.

— Ne soyez pas gêné.

— Je... pardon !

— J'ai aimé que vous me touchiez. Est-ce que je vous trouble ? Me dit-il d'une voix lente, très sensuelle à mes oreilles.

Je me retournais d'un coup pour le trouver à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Son souffle chaud balayait ma peau, son nez touchait le mien. Malgré moi, je fermais les paupières lorsque ses lèvres happèrent ma bouche dans un baiser étourdissant. Il explora ma bouche avec délice, lenteur et

avidité. J'en ai apprécié chaque secondes moi, le monstre.

Je savais que j'étais différent, "il" me le faisait ressentir à chaque instant. Mon fiancé n'était pas gay. Une découverte qui me laissa anéanti lorsque, le soir de nos fiançailles il me le jeta au visage. Sa voix, si méprisante, pleine de haine ! Comment n'ai-je pas pu voir le jeu auquel il s'adonnait ? Suis-je si naïf ?

L'homme abandonna ma bouche pour poser son front tout contre le mien.

— Draco, sache que désormais, rien ni personne ne te fera du mal. Je te protégerais à jamais. Me fais-tu confiance ?

Noyé dans le vert, je hochais machinalement la tête. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais qu'il tiendrait parole. Et parce que je ne voulais pas perdre ce coin de paradis qu'il me faisait entrevoir. Encore une fois, je cédais à mon instinct en confiant ma vie et mes sentiment à un parfait inconnu. Mais quelque chose me disait que cette fois, c'était le bon !

— Tu ne sais pas à quel point, Draco, me dit l'homme.

Et avant de me perdre dans ses bras, je l'entendis murmurer :

— Mon valéon...


	2. Chapter 2

Two shot.

Draco, jeune homme de la haute se fait battre par son fiancé. Désespéré et brisé, il songe à se suicider quand il est sauvé par un ange brun aux yeux vert bouteille. Ce dernier prend soin de lui et Draco tombe peu à peu sous son charme jusqu'à ce que son fiancé le retrouve.

Draco : Fait partie de la haute moldu. Il ne connaît pas le monde magique.

Harry : Célèbre de par sa victoire contre voldemort, le brun possède une grande société qui exploite une chaîne de télé prestigieuse, une radio, la téléphonie et le commerce des voitures volantes. Riche et puissant aussi bien du côté sorcier que moldu.

Ron : Bras droit de Harry.

Hermione : Avocate chargé de défendre les intérêt de la multinationale Potter & Associés.

Ginny : Chargé des relations internationales. Marié à Neville Longdubat, célèbre chercheur et père de nombreux remèdes contre le cancer, dépression et autre.

Un valeon est une âme soeur sorcière. Je l'ai lu dans une fic géniale, "Le paradis où repose mon coeur" et j'ai emprunté ce mot à l'auteur.

Deuxième one-shot.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ce fut pour m'aperçevoir que j'étais seul dans le lit. Ma chemise gisait par terre mais je n'osais pas la regarder afin de garder à l'esprit le plus longtemps possible ce que nous avions partagés lui et moi. Je sens encore ses mains glisser sur ma peau, m'arrachant des frissons de plaisir tandis qu'il investissait ma bouche de sa langue. Le poids de son corps, ses jambes enroulés aux miennes et nos deux sexes se frottant avec vigueur l'un contre l'autre.

Moi qui venait de me réveiller d'un long sommeil, je ne ressentais pas la fatigue ou autre. Mon désir de cet homme m'avait submergé tel une vague brûlante balayant tout sur son passage. Etait-ce de ma faute si j'avais voulu connaître la sensation d'être aimé dans ses bras ? Parce que je ne le connaissais pas ? A mes yeux, ça n'avait aucune valeur : j'avais passé un an auprès d'un homme, certes mon fiancé mais aussi un parfait inconnu. Jusqu'à ce jour, j'ignorais encore tout de ses goûts hormis qu'il haïssait les gay. Et je n'en étais pas fier. Alors quel mal y avait-il à vouloir être aimé, même si c'était un inconnu ? J'en avais besoin.

Après une jouissance fulgurante qui me fit quasiment tourner de l'oeil, il me laissa. J'eus vaguement conscience de ses lèvres sur mon front et de mots murmuré à mon oreille mais mon esprit, perdu dans les limbes d'un coït trop intense n'enregistra rien. Et maintenant je suis seul dans cette chambre où je viens d'expérimenter mon premier attouchement sexuel. C'était si bon...qu'en sera-t-il lorsque nous passerons le cap ? D'un seul coup, mes pensées me sautèrent aux yeux. Le sang afflua à mes joues et je glissais plus encore sous les couvertures. Son odeur y était partout présente. Un mélange de citron et de verveine, affolante pour mes sens. J'ai aimé m'y perdre, il a fait battre mon coeur comme jamais.

Roulé en boule sous les draps, je me demandais si j'en étais tombé amoureux. Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre et pourtant, la vision de ses yeux d'émeraude me donnait la chair de poule et affolait mon coeur. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et mon souffle se coupa. Etait-ce lui ? Je n'osais pas regarder, encore trop conscient de ce que nous avions fait.

— Bonjour, mon coeur.

Cette voix me fit fondre comme un glaçon et je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire totalement niais. Il s'assit sur le lit, tira les couvertures, s'empara du médaillon ornant mon cou et tira dessus d'un coup sec pour plonger sur ma bouche que je lui cédais sans regret. Il m'avait tant manqué ! Son corps, son odeur, sa présence...tout de lui m'a manqué. Mes mains glissent dans sa chevelure noire corbeau pour l'attirer plus contre moi. Je suis goulu, j'en voulais encore plus et vu ce que je sentais contre ma hanche, lui aussi. Il roula sur moi, m'écrasant de tout son corps. Sa vigueur me fit fondre. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il accélèrait ses mouvement. C'est là que je me rendit à demi-compte qu'il était à moitié nu, seulement vétû d'un boxer noir qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre ma chemise sur le sol. Oui, je l'aimais. Quelque chose au fond de moi me l'affirmait.

...Allais-je trop vite ?

— Tu as bien dormi, mon coeur ? Sussurra-t-il à mon oreille.

— Plus vite, plus...vite !

C'est tout ce que je pu dire. Je le vis sourire puis d'un coup de hanche, je me retrouvais à cheval sur lui. Sans honte, j'augmentais le contact entre nous. Je viens, je le sens...Aahhh !!

Essouflé, je retombais sur son torse tandis qu'il me serrait dans ses bras, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je l'aime ! Oui, je l'aime !

— Je vois que tu t'es bien remis.

— Je perd la tête lorsque tu es près de moi.

— J'en suis ravi, amour !

— Alors aime-moi !

Il plonge se prunelles vertes dans l'acier de mes yeux pour me dire avec sérieux que le temps n'était pas encore venu d'être sien. Je n'y comprenais rien à tout ce charabia mais je lui faisait confiance alors j'acquiesçais. Il me porta entre ses bras puissant jusqu'à la douche où il procéda à ma toilette, une prime en plus. Que voulez-vous, mon corps réagit dès qu'il me touche ! Puis je m'habillais rapidement avec des vêtements à lui, un peu grand mais je ne m'en plaignit pas. Nous sommes descendu prendre un copieux déjeuner. J'ai passé mon temps à le regarder manger jusqu'à ce qu'il aborde le sujet de ma tentative.

— Je ne souhaite pas en parler.

— Amour, je dois savoir qui t'a fait du mal pour agir en conséquence. Comment veux-tu que je puisse te protéger si tu ne me dit rien ?

— C'est juste que tout ça est si...rapide !

— Je comprend mais fais-moi confiance !

— Je ne sais même pas ton nom...

— Harry. Il me sourit en disant cela. Harry Potter...

Le reste ? Je n'en sais rien, je me suis évanoui avant. Pas très viril comme attitude, hein ? Celui dont tout le monde parle avec tant de vigueur, dont ma famille est raide dingue à l'idée de pouvoir faire des affaires avec n'est autre que le sauveur du monde sorcier.

— Alors, tu t'es réveillé ? Me dit-il d'une voix amusé.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, 'Ry ! boudais-je, assis sur ses genoux.

Son rire se figea dans sa gorge à l'entente de son surnom. Ne s'y attendant pas, il sembla énormément heureux que je me permette ce genre de choses, ce qui voulait dire que je commençais à accepter notre relation fulgurante. Je gardais néanmoins une certaine appréhension : mon passé me faisait honte et avouer à Harry ce que je supportais m'horripilait. Il du s'en aperçevoir car il ne tenta pas de me forcer la main et je passais une semaine idyllique dans ses bras. Hélàs, fuir ne servait à rien et un matin, je lu sur la page de son journal qu'on me recherchait activement. Je me levais d'un bond pour m'enfuir dans le jardin où il me trouva sanglotant près de la fontaine.

— Draco, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? N'es-tu pas heureux avec moi ?

— Si mais j'aurais tant voulu oublier qui je suis.

— C'est impossible, amour. Sois fier de la personne que tu es aujourd'hui car c'est celle que j'aime le plus au monde.

— Pourquoi Ry ? Pourquoi m'aimes-tu, moi ?

Il s'installa à mes côtés et parla longuement. De lui, de la guerre qui lui avait volé sa jeunesse. Et de la prophétie. Celle qui concernait Voldemort et celle qui nous concernait, nous.

— Tu m'aimes parce que quelqu'un l'a prédit ? J'étais à présent furieux.

— Non, je t'aime parce que c'est toi. Parce que j'ai eu un vrai coup de foudre lorsque je t'ai vu, si triste sur cette chaise. Et parce que tu es mon valeon.

— Tu es si énigmatique, dis-je en penchant la tête de côté. Tu dis m'aimer et pourtant, tu ne veux pas de moi.

— Ne dis pas ça. Il me prit dans ses bras et j'enfouissais mon visage dans son cou. Je respirais son odeur avec délice. Je l'aimais tant !

— Ne me laisse pas. Je commençais à pleurer. Je t'aime tant que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

Il me souleva pour me porter jusque dans notre chambre où il me fit jouir comme jamais. J'en voulais plus mais maintenant, je savais que le moment n'étais pas encore arrivé. Pas avant un affrontement avec mon fiancé qui jouait à l'homme éploré, disant à qui voulait l'entendre que je lui manquait et qu'il avait peur de ce qui m'étais arrivé. Le salaud !

Le lendemain, nous nous sommes préparé puis il m'a conduit au manoir. J'étais pétrifié d'effroi mais il me rassura : rien ne me serait fait tant que je serais à ses côtés. J'ai donc sonné.

— Maître Draco, dit le majordome Dobby en ouvrant la porte. Vous êtes vivant ?

Il me serra avec force dans ses bras avant de m'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. Mon rire s'éleva, ça faisait du bien de revoir un visage ami.

— Bonjour, Dobby ! Mes parents sont-ils là ?

— Dans le salon bleu avec monsieur votre...fiancé.

Draco retint un sourire. Dobby n'avait jamais aimé son fiancé depuis qu'il avait découvert son jeune maître amoché dans la salle de bain, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher ses blessures. Il l'avait soigné sans mot dire, la mâchoire crispé et Draco s'était souvent demandé s'il avait eu envie de le tuer. Depuis ce jour, il avait vu sa relation avec son majordome passé de celle de simple domestique à celui d'ami et confident. Pétrifié d'effroi, Draco tâtonna à la recherche de la main de Harry. Celui-ci la serra, preuve de son soutien sans faille.

Le blond marcha jusqu'au salon, Harry derrière. Il inspira devant les portes avant de les ouvrir. Ses parents, assis dans le canapé de cuir beige placé face à une imposante cheminée ne le virent pas. Seul son fiancé, debout dos à celle-ci écarquilla les yeux à sa vue. Puis un masque d'hypocrisie prit place et il s'élança en avant.

— Draco, mon amour !

— Ne me touches pas !

Ma voix glaciale le figea sur place et il me fusilla du regard. Seuelemnt, ça n'avait plus d'effet sur moi, d'autant que je sentais la force tranquille de Harry derrière moi. J'allais enfin reprendre le contrôle sur ma vie et débouter cet escroc, ce lâche menteur.

— Père, Mère, dis-je en saluant mes parents. Assis sur le canapé, ils gardaient les yeux rivés sur la cicatrice de Harry. Ils l'avaient aussitôt reconnu.

— Draco, fils, où étais-tu tout ce temps ? demanda mon père.

Il tentait de le cacher mais je su qu'il avait été inquiet, presque autant que ma mère qui ne tenta même pas de dissimuler ses larmes de soulagement. Je les aimais tant, tout les deux !

— Mon amour, qui est cet homme ? cracha mon fiancée.

Je me dressais entre eux, le regard fier et arrogant.

— Il est tout ce que tu n'a jamais été pour moi, Seamus. C'est l'homme de ma vie, mon amour et il me respecte, ce que tu n'a jamais fait. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai disparu cette nuit-là ? Je voulais mourir mais il m'a sauvé. Et grâce à lui, j'ai enfin apprit la définition du mot aimer. Oui, je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, pas même toi et je suis heureux de lui offrir ce que tu as toujours refusé : ma virginité. Parce qu'il la mérite, parce qu'en fait, elle était et a toujours été pour lui. Alors cesse ton manège du fiancé éploré, tout ce que tu n'est pas et quitte cet endroit avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose de grave.

— Espèce de petite...

Mais il n'eut guère le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une droite magistrale l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Et estime-toi heureux que je n'utilise pas ma magie sur toi pour te faire souffrir, Finnigan, cracha un Harry irradiant de rage. J'ai enfin compris où tu avais disparu tout ce temps et pourquoi je ne trouvais pas mon ange. Espèce de salaud, tu as osé lui poser un dévoreur de magie !

— Non Harry, glapit Seamus. Jamais je...

Potter lui sauta dessus, l'immobilisa puis mit à jour son avant-bras gauche.

— Finite, murmura-t-il.

Et là, sous nos yeux se révéla une marque noire, affreuse qui fit tressaillir l'ensemble des occupant de la pièce. Harry tremblait de rage. Il roua Seamus de coup et l'aurait tué si ma mère n'était intervenu.

— Monsieur Potter, dit-elle en le retenant par le bras. Je crains qu'il ne faille laisser cette..., elle chercha ses mots, ...chose au service compétent. Le mieux serait que vous n'oubliez pas le principal lesée de cette histoire.

Harry tourna la tête dans ma direction pour se rendre compte que j'étais totalement bouleversé. J'avais été fiancé avec un mangemort. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Potter courut jusqu'à moi et me serra entre ses bras à m'en étouffer.

— Là, là, tout va bien amour, je suis là.

— Harry, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

— Rien mon coeur. C'est à cause de notre prophétie. Uniquement à cause de ça que tu as, toi aussi dû endurer toute cette souffrance. Mais je t'aime et plus rien ne se mettra entre nous.

J'avais confiance en lui. A cet instant, perdu dans ses émeraudes vertes, je su que nous deux, c'était pour la vie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comme nous l'apprîmes plus tard, Seamus fut envoyé par Voldemort pour me corrompre. D'après Harry, le médaillon offert par mon ancien fiancé et arraché par Potter le lendemain de notre rencontre était destiné à dévorer toute ma magie afin que personne de l'ordre du phoenix ne puisse me localiser. Faisable mais pourquoi ma magie ne s'était-elle pas matérialisé avant ? Ce qu'explique la prophétie. Si j'ai bien tout compris (et je ne crois pas que ce fusse le cas) j'étais le bras soutenant le bras qui lancerait le sortilège funeste. Mais je n'avais jamais été en contact avec Harry alors comment aurais-je pu le faire ?

Il semblerait que Harry rêvait très souvent de moi mais était incapable de mettre un visage sur la personne visitant ses rêves. Moi même, j'en garde un souvenir flou.

Mais je n'ai jamais offert ma pureté à Finnigan car il lui répugnait de me toucher. Hétéro à cent pour cent. Il n'y en a pas chez les sorciers, plusieurs grande famille et même les bourgeois s'arrangent pour marier leurs enfant aux meilleurs partis, fille ou garçon. Et les couples sont très bien acceptés. Une potion a été crée pour les aider à enfanter.

Apparemment, je n'en aurais pas besoin car comme le dit Harry, je suis une nymphe. Selon lui, il n'y en aurait qu'une tout les cinquantes ans et c'est tombé sur moi. Je ne m'en plaint pas, je vais pouvoir donner une famille à mon homme.

Mes parents étaient fou de joie à l'idée d'organiser notre mariage. Il fut grandiose et je gardais un sourire extasié jusqu'à ma nuit de noce. Elle fut extra, comme me l'avait promis Harry. Sa manière de me toucher embrasait mes sens. Il me dénuda lentement, parsemant chaques centimètres de ma peau de baisers enflammés. Je gémis lorsqu'il me prit en bouche, grognait quand sa langue laissa un sillon de feu au creux de mes reins. Et lorsque enfin il fut en moi, bougeant et m'arrachant ces cris d'extase, je su que rien ne nous séparerait. Après un orgasme inouï qui me laissa pantelant entre ses bras, il me fit cette promesse, celle de me rendre toujours heureux.

Aujourd'hui je suis assis dans un fauteuil confortable, le cahier sur mes genoux. J'entend les enfants hurler dans le jardin. Le rire de Harry s'élève, chaud, clair. Il est heureux et moi aussi. Ses amis sont là pour un brunch organisé à l'occasion de notre cinquième enfant à venir. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny...tout ses collaborateurs et sa plus proche famille ainsi que la mienne. j'entend quelqu'un entrer par la porte fenêtre donnant sur l'immense jardin de Godric Hollow. Deux bras m'entourent les épaules et je soupire de bonheur.

— Tu viens amour ?

— J'arrive.

Je referme le cahier et m'extirpe péniblement du fauteuil. Mon ventre commence à peser, au point qu'Harry me surnomme "mon petit ogre". Les enfants ne sont pas en reste. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse.

— Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi...

...mon valeon.


End file.
